


Honesty Isn't Always the Best Policy

by stellamidnight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamidnight/pseuds/stellamidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny develops a bad habit of pretending Steve is his boyfriend. Steve finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time was for a case.

They were questioning a murder suspect’s girlfriend in her shoebox-sized studio apartment when Steve’s phone rang. He gave Danny a quick nod to take over before stepping outside to take the call.

“Your boyfriend’s totally hot,” the girl said as she watched Steve close the door behind him.

Danny glanced toward the closed door. What would it hurt? “Thanks,” Danny replied with an easy smile. “But, uh, I think we both know hot guys are always the most trouble.”

The girl sighed in agreement before launching into the first of many complaints about her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. Steve rolled his eyes with an irritated huff when he returned ten minutes later to find him nodding along sympathetically while she tearfully told a story about the time she caught her boyfriend with another girl, but he caught on quick when Danny passed her a box of tissues and asked gently, “Now, why would you want to go on protecting a guy who treats you like that, hmm?”

The second time was for Grace.

Her favorite teacher was coming on to him pretty strong and he wasn’t sure what to do. Nothing wrong with her, just not his type. He carefully avoided thinking about exactly who was his type and focused on the problem at hand. He needed to turn down Grace’s teacher without making things awkward. He was still working on the problem when his phone vibrated. Glancing down at the display, he showed her Steve’s picture to indicate he’d gotten a call and politely excused himself. Hopefully, she would give up on him and chat up someone else at the school fundraiser.

He moved a few steps away as he answered the call. “Hey. You miss me, don’t cha?” he asked his partner in a playful tone.

Steve jokingly agreed before launching into a brief rundown of a new case and catching Danny up on what they’d learned so far. He rattled off an address and ordered Danny to get his ass down there.

“You always say the nicest things to me. See you soon, babe,” Danny replied before ending the call. He turned to find the teacher watching him with stars in her eyes.

“Was that your boyfriend? You two are so sweet together,” she sighed dreamily.

Score one for single fathers everywhere, he thought happily as he jogged to his car.

The third time was for himself.

Steve had dragged him out early in the morning to go surfing. Danny could admit he’d come to enjoy surfing, but he still wasn’t a big fan of getting out of bed before noon on any Saturday he didn’t have Grace. Steve had lured him out of bed with the promise of coffee and cocoa puffs from Liliha Bakery. Danny happily sat in the passenger seat devouring his unhealthy breakfast and ignoring Steve’s complaints about crumbs and cholesterol. 

Then they hit the waves. Danny’s surfing was improving steadily, but he was still a beginner. Steve was a surprisingly good coach, giving him encouragement when he got something wrong and praise when he got it right. After a few hours, Danny took a break. Sitting on his beach towel, he reapplied sunscreen and guzzled down refreshingly cool water while watching Steve catch another wave. He was far enough out that Danny could unabashedly stare, drinking in the sight of his lean, muscular body riding high as his board sliced through the water. His bright blue swim trunks accentuated his tanned skin as he moved, shifting his body along the board with the lithe grace of a dancer. 

“Who’s that?” a feminine voice asked in an awestruck tone.

Danny squinted up into the bright midday sun to see a beautiful woman standing beside him. Her ample curves strained against the confines of her white string bikini and she gazed out at Steve on the water from behind oversized designer sunglasses. Danny knew what he was supposed to do. The bro code was clear. He should tell her what a great guy Steve was, make polite introductions when he reached shore, and then make himself scarce so Steve could make his move. He had no excuse and no explanation for the words that came out of his mouth.

“That’s my boyfriend.”

After that, it quickly became a habit. 

Pretending Steve was his boyfriend solved all sorts of problems. The old woman at the coffee shop, who wouldn’t stop talking, smiled at him when he politely explained that he’d love to stay and talk more but his boyfriend was waiting. He pointed to where Steve was hovering by the door, impatiently shifting from foot to foot and she let him go without another word. Bartenders always served him faster when he walked up to the bar and told them one of the drinks was for his boyfriend, pointing out the stupidly good-looking guy standing a few feet away doing his best James Bond impression.

Plus it saved so much time and energy. In the past, whenever people would mistake them for a couple (which happened often for some reason) he’d explain they weren’t together, they’d get all flustered and apologize for the mistake and he’d end up having to talk them down, assuring them he wasn’t offended. The whole thing left everyone feeling awkward and embarrassed. It was so much better to go along with it. 

“That your boyfriend?” “Yep.” 

See? So much faster and easier. And what was the harm? Steve never seemed to notice any of the looks or comments. Danny assumed ignoring other people staring at you became second nature for anyone as attractive as Steve.

It was probably inevitable that he’d slip up and get caught eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of a very long week and the Five-0 team was enjoying happy hour at a sport bar popular with the locals. They were all crowded around a long table, swapping stories and making jokes. Steve was down at the opposite end of the table next to Catherine, which was something Danny had firmly decided didn’t bother him at all. When the waitress stopped by their table to offer more drinks Danny readily agreed, telling her to put the next round on Steve’s tab. He pointed at Steve, who was sitting too far away to hear him.

Or he was. Danny realized belatedly that his chair was empty. Figuring Steve was in the restroom, he helpfully described his partner to the waitress. “He’s around here somewhere. Tall, dark hair, addicted to cargo pants. Ya can’t miss him. Anyway, that’s my boyfriend. So, please go ahead and put all the drinks on my boyfriend’s tab.”

“You mean him?” the waitress asked, pointing directly over Danny’s shoulder.

Danny winced. He should have been more careful to make sure Steve was out of earshot. Why did he have to say boyfriend? Maybe it wasn’t that bad. Maybe Steve was over by the pool table a few yards away.

Maybe he was the queen of England, Danny thought as he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. “That’s me. His boyfriend. Right, babe?” Steve was squeezing his shoulder tighter and tighter, while offering the waitress his most charming smile.

“You two are so cute together,” the waitress giggled before heading to the bar to get their refills.

Okay, time for a little damage control. Turning to look up at Steve, he forced a smile. “You know, uh, it’s funny. This is so funny. I didn’t even see you standing there. Is that because of those crazy ninja moves they teach you in SEAL school or what?”

Steve loomed over him, staring him down without saying a word.

Danny clapped his hands together. “O-kay! Well, anyway, I hope you don’t mind me adding a few drinks to your tab. As the benevolent dictator of our little group, the least you can do is buy us a round, huh?” Danny smiled weakly as he waved his hands at the empty glasses scattered around the table.

Steve’s long, silent stare was becoming unnerving. The others must have noticed the mounting tension between the two partners because they all suddenly found other places to be. Chin and Kono decided to play a game of pool, Catherine wandered off to find the restroom, and Kamekona announced he needed to make a phone call. 

Steve settled into one of the empty chairs beside Danny, crossed his arms and fixed him with an expectant look, complete with raised eyebrows.

Desperately searching for a distraction, Danny turned to the only other person still sitting at the table. “Max! Hey, Max. That, uh, sci-fi convention is coming to town soon, right? You gonna go this year?”

Max perked up at the new topic. “Why, yes. Spectacucon is less than two months away. I’m looking forward to attending the panel on—”

Kamekona walked back to the table and tapped Max on the shoulder. When he turned around, Kamekona waved his large hand in a beckoning motion. “Come, come,” he urged. “No make l’dat.”

Danny let out a long, defeated sigh as he watched a very confused Max being led away from the table.

“So,” Steve began with a smirk. “Boyfriend?”

Danny could feel himself blushing. “Okay, let me have it,” he groaned, hanging his head.

“What?” Steve asked with feigned innocence. “I’m just wondering how long this relationship has been going on. Weeks? Months? I feel like I have a right to know how long we’ve been dating.”

Danny rolled his eyes, deciding a good offense made the best defense. “Gimme a break, huh? So what if some waitress thinks you’re my boyfriend? Is that really so terrible? I mean, what’s the big deal?” It sounded thin even as he said it.

Steve leaned forward. “The big deal, Danny, is that I usually like to be consulted before I become someone’s boyfriend.”

Switching tactics, Danny held up his hands. “Okay, you’re right. I’m wrong. I see that now and I apologize.” Noticing their waitress returning with a tray full of drinks, he added, “Listen, I’ll fix it right now.” Clearing his throat, he called out, “Excuse me, miss?” 

The pretty brunette glanced up with a smile. She had a good memory, setting down each drink in the right spot even though most of the group had abandoned the table. She set the last two drinks down in front of Danny and Steve. “Yes?”

“Wait, Danny…” Steve tried to interject quietly, but Danny ignored him.

“I just wanted to explain about my little joke earlier. This,” Danny gestured beside him, “is my friend, Steve, and he is _not_ my boyfriend.” 

“You’re not?” she asked, addressing Steve. 

Steve threw an arm over the back of Danny’s chair. “Oh, no. I’m definitely his boyfriend. I don’t know why he would say that.” Turning his head to address Danny, he added, “That was hurtful, babe.” 

“Uh…okay…” the waitress frowned, looking totally confused. “Um…let me know if you need anything else… I’ll just be over…” she gestured vaguely behind her before disappearing into the crowd. 

“What the hell is the matter with you? Huh? Is there something wrong with your brain?” Danny growled in annoyance.

“Wh— What’s the matter with me?” Steve sputtered. “Hey, I’m not the one pretending my partner is my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, you got me there,” Danny admitted with a laugh. “I always said you’d drive me crazy. I guess it finally happened.”

“Oh, this is my fault,” Steve scoffed as he picked up his beer. “To boyfriends,” he jokingly toasted.

Danny picked up his own drink and clinked their glasses together. “To boyfriends,” he echoed and they both drank.

“I get it, you know,” Steve offered while his eyes stayed glued to the TV mounted on the wall.

“Hold up,” Danny said, sitting up straighter and ignoring the game Steve was watching. “You get what?”

Steve shrugged. “Everybody always assumes we’re together. I can see how sometimes it might be easier to just go along with it, you know?” 

“No, I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about,” Danny sniffed before taking a long drink of his beer.

Steve shot him a disbelieving look.

“Okay, yeah, sometimes it’s easier to go along with it,” Danny admitted, setting his drink back down on the table.

“Why do you think that happens, Danny?” Steve’s eyes scanned his face as if looking for some sort of sign. “Why does everyone think we’re together?”

Danny looked down, toying with a flimsy pulpboard coaster advertising a horrible beer. He turned the coaster around and around as he talked. “Yeah, um, that might be because of me,” he confessed. “Look, I know you’re straight and I’d never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. But I can’t help the way I feel about you and, uh, I guess sometimes people pick up on it. I told the waitress you were my boyfriend to get the drinks put on your tab, but I also sort of wish it was true.” He held his breath, bracing for the fallout.

Danny shivered at the sensation of hot breath on his ear as Steve leaned in close to whisper, “Who says I’m straight?” 

Danny turned his head slightly to look at him, very aware of how close together their faces were. His brow wrinkled in confusion. “Um…everyone?”

Steve grinned. “I’ve known a few guys over the years who might disagree.”

“You have?” Danny blurted out, shocked. “Like who?”

Steve chuckled as he brushed his thumb against the nape of Danny’s neck. “I think we’re getting a little off track here, Danny. This is supposed to be about you and me.”

Danny licked his lips eagerly as he turned his body more toward Steve. He never would have predicted the night going like this, but he wasn’t about to turn this opportunity down. Tilting his head, he murmured, “So, I guess you wouldn’t mind if…” 

Steve mirrored his movements, tilting his head so their lips were only a few inches apart. Danny allowed himself a moment’s hesitation, his heart pounding in his chest as he thought about what he was about to do. Then he pushed forward, his eyes slipping closed as he pressed his lips against Steve’s. He let the tip of his tongue trace the curve of Steve’s lips, and moaned softly when Steve’s mouth opened to him. Steve tasted like dark beer and salty pretzels. The feel of Steve’s tongue against his was electric, sending sensation rushing to his groin. 

He pulled away to take a breath but Steve chased after him, recapturing Danny’s lips. Danny sank into the kiss, reveling in the thrill of sliding his tongue across Steve’s. When Danny tried to shift closer, his elbow banged into the table and he pulled away with a pained hiss. 

“You okay?” Steve asked in a concerned tone, reaching out to cradle his elbow.

Danny nodded as he panted for air after their long kiss. Glancing around, he remembered their surroundings. “Uh, maybe we should…”

“Yeah, we should,” Steve nodded pulling out his wallet and tossing some cash on the table. If Danny hadn’t known he was serious before, that would have convinced him. Throwing money around without even seeing the bill first was completely unheard of for Steve. 

Danny’s musings were interrupted by Steve grabbing his arm and yanking him out his seat. As they hurried toward the door, a chorus of loud cat calls followed them. Danny glanced over his shoulder to see his friends laughing and smiling before Steve hauled him out the door and toward the car.

Steve slid into the driver’s seat, of course, and Danny jumped in on the passenger side. He could feel the goofy grin stretched across his face as Steve gunned the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. “This is crazy, right? I mean, this is totally, completely insane. Isn’t it?” he asked with a laugh.

Steve flashed a wicked grin and gunned the engine. “Crazy is having a fake boyfriend you never get to have sex with. This may be the sanest thing we’ve ever done.”

“Considering some of the things we’ve done, that’s not saying much,” Danny joked as a giddy sense of anticipation raced through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No make l’dat = Stop that; stop doing that


	3. Chapter 3

The buzz of anticipation lasted all the way back to Steve’s house before abruptly fizzling out. When Steve turned off the engine, the radio stopped playing and an awkward silence filled the car. Danny wanted this like he’d never wanted anything before, but he still felt he had to offer Steve an out. Anxiously rubbing the heel of his hand against the top of his thigh, he stared straight ahead out the windshield. “Let me ask you something. Do you really want this? Because if you want to back out now and pretend this was all a joke, we can do that.” His voice dropped to a whisper as he pushed out the words, “If you want to change your mind, I’ll understand.”

Danny kept facing straight ahead as he waited for Steve’s reply. He tried to figure out something funny and lighthearted to say after Steve let him down gently, but his heart ached too much to think clearly. After a moment, he realized he was still waiting for an answer. When he cautiously turned his head, Steve was staring at him with dark, intense eyes.

Steve’s muscles were coiled with restrained energy as he held himself perfectly still. “Daniel,” he growled in a dangerous tone, “you have three seconds to get your ass in the house or I swear to god I’ll fuck you right here in the car.”

Flashing a relieved grin, Danny was out of the car and running toward the house between one heartbeat and the next. Even with a head start, Steve easily overtook him, pressing him against the door and capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. Danny could feel his cock start to harden as he held onto Steve, gripping his shoulders tight. Steve pressed his knee between Danny’s legs and Danny rubbed himself against Steve’s thigh shamelessly.

Steve pulled back with a groan and fumbled for his house key. He hurriedly unlocked the door and tugged Danny inside, slamming the door shut and resetting the alarm. Danny shivered at the finality of that act, feeling trapped inside as the alarm system was rearmed. Whatever happened tonight, there was no turning back now.

Danny backed away a few steps, out of the bright overhead light in the front room. He felt less exposed in the shadowy gloom of the living room, with only weak indirect light keeping the room from total darkness. 

Steve prowled after him, advancing on Danny as he kept backing up until he bumped into the couch. “Tell me you want this, Danny. Tell me you want this as much as I do,” he pleaded urgently. 

Danny surged forward, kissing Steve with a bruising eagerness. Steve moaned into the kiss as they tumbled down onto the couch. They shared a series of lingering kisses as Steve’s body settled on top of him. Danny hadn’t been with a guy in years, but he still remembered how good it felt to have a hard, masculine body against him. 

Steve pulled away to breathe, staring down at Danny unsmilingly. “Danny,” he said in a serious tone, “I really, really want to get in your pants.”

Danny snorted out a surprised laugh. “You’re completely ridiculous. Smooth dog, my ass.”

Steve grinned cheekily. “I wanna get in your ass too.”

Danny groaned at the terrible joke. “How do you ever convince anyone to have sex with you?”

Steve sat back on heels, tugging off his T-shirt over his head. Strong muscles flexed under bronze skin as he casually tossed the shirt aside. Swirls of colorful tattoos emphasized the cut of his powerful shoulders. His pecs were dusted with dark chest hair and a treasure trail of hair led down to below his waistband. Danny wanted to follow that path with his tongue. 

Danny licked his lips as he nodded, “Okay, yeah. That would do it.”

Steve feigned surprise. “Oh! You see something you like?” he asked coyly as he rubbed a hand down his bare chest and flat stomach.

Danny let his head fall back to the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. “Nope, can’t do it. I refuse to have sex with such a completely ridiculous person.”

Danny reconsidered when he felt Steve unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. “Maybe I can make an exception just this once.”

“Glad to hear it,” Steve replied as he made quick work of removing Danny’s clothing. Danny cooperated, lifting up his hips and moving his arms as directed, but letting Steve do most of the work. In no time at all, he was stretched out on the couch completely naked under Steve’s hungry gaze. The random thought ‘like Rose in _Titanic_ ’ popped into his head and he deeply regretted watching that movie when it came on TV the other night.

Then all thinking stopped when Steve bent down to kiss his way down Danny’s body. Danny whimpered when Steve licked a stripe up his dick before taking it into his mouth. Steve hummed around the mouthful of hard cock and Danny groaned loudly at the sensation. Steve wasted no time getting into a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down as he worked Danny’s cock expertly. Danny shuddered and cursed, unable to hide his reaction to the amazing experience of Steve sucking him off.

After an embarrassingly short amount of time, Danny could feel his orgasm building. “Steve,” Danny called out, trying to warn him. Steve smiled up at him as best he could with his mouth stretched wide and fuck, wasn’t that a sight. Danny was helpless to hold back his orgasm as he watched Steve work him over with his mouth and hand. After only a few more seconds, Danny was rushing over the edge with a shout as he came down Steve’s throat.

Danny collapsed into a puddle, sweating and shuddering. His brain shut off for a while, floating in a happy place. By the time his brain came back online, Steve was rolling a condom on and tearing a small sachet of lube open with his teeth. Pouring lube over two fingers, Steve pleaded, “Tell me you’ve done this before.”

“Yeah, but it’s, uh, been a while,” Danny admitted as he slid his legs wider apart to make room for Steve’s hand. “Years,” he groaned, amending his previous statement as his body tensed at the intrusion of one of Steve’s fingers. “I haven’t bottomed in years.”

“I’ve got you, babe,” Steve soothed, bending down for a sweet kiss. “I’ll go slow,” he promised. True to his word, Steve took his time. He stretched him open slowly, fingering him in a tantalizing imitation of what was to come. Finally, he pulled his hand away, using up the last of the sachet of lube to quickly stroke some lube over his hard cock.

Stretching out over Danny, he asked, “You ready?” He waited for Danny to nod before pushing Danny’s legs out of the way and maneuvering Danny’s ankles over his shoulders.

Danny had never done it in this position before. The few times he’d bottomed, the guy had always fucked him from behind. He felt oddly vulnerable in this position, but he trusted Steve completely. “Come on, babe," he urged, "Give it to me. Need you to fuck me.”

Steve pushed into him with a groan. He rocked in gradually, pausing to allow Danny to adjust. When he was finally halfway in, he drew back slightly and pushed in all the way. Danny hissed through the burn, but at the same time he wanted this badly.

Steve didn’t hold back, fucking into him with long, firm strokes. Danny’s eyes closed as he concentrated on the feeling of Steve moving inside him. He rocked his hips up to meet each thrust, keeping time with Steve’s movements. His hands roamed over every part of Steve he could reach.

“Look at me, Danny,” Steve whispered. “Open your eyes for me, babe.” Danny opened his eyes. Steve loomed over him, staring down at Danny in wonder. “So good, Danny,” Steve whimpered in a wrecked voice. “You feel so good. Needed this, needed you.”

Danny couldn’t get fully hard again so soon, but his dick twitched and thickened as Steve’s cock rubbed against his prostate, setting off sparks inside him. His legs slipped off Steve’s shoulders as Steve bent down to kiss him, panting against Danny’s mouth as he chased his own climax. A moment later, Steve shuddered and groaned, whimpering into Danny’s mouth as he came.

Steve collapsed down on top of him with a satisfied sigh and Danny patted his sweaty back comfortingly. After a while, Steve got it together enough to gingerly pull out of Danny and throw away the condom. Danny grumbled irritably but allowed himself to be dragged onto his feet and herded up the stairs. 

“So…better than a pretend boyfriend?” Steve asked.

“You’re a terrible boyfriend,” Danny complained as he pulled back the covers and flopped down onto Steve’s big, comfortable bed. “I can’t believe our first time was on a couch. Animal.”

Steve snuggled up behind him, pulling the covers up over them both. “ _First_ time, huh? I guess that means I’m really your boyfriend now.”

Danny twisted around to give Steve a gentle kiss. “You always were.”


End file.
